sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Boom: Fanon/Episode 18
This is the 18th episode of Sonic Boom: Fanon. This Episode Focuses on Professor Paul Plot Professor Paul has created the Plant Hero Machine and creates 3 heroes from the past, present, and future. But trouble comes when Emperor GatorMill discovers it and makes his own machine called: The Zombie Hero Machine. Now Bygone Island is a Island Battleground! And Captain Joseph is nervously thinking about Rose and can't get his mind off her. Can the teams defeat the Zombie Force? Plant and Zombie Battle Force! (The scene starts at Professor Paul's lab) Professor Paul: Eureka! The new Plant Hero Machine is now complete. Captain Joseph: Excellent! Killer! Scarface! Bring in Rose, Kernel Corn and Citron. (Killer and Scarface bring out a normal rose, an ear of corn and an orange.) Captain Joseph: (Holding a remote) Let's get this party started! (Presses the button.) (The Plant Hero Machine then zaps at the rose, corn and orange, turning them into heroes from the past, present and future, Rose turns into a magic sorceress with a scepter and a dress, Kernel Corn turns into a walking, brave corn stalk with rapid fire corn cob hands, and Citron turns into a bounty hunting orange with sunglasses, an orange laser, and leave eyebrows.) Captain Joseph: It works! I can't wait to show everyone! (Just then, They all heard screaming from the village) Kernel Corn: We've got trouble! Citron: Let's move out! (Forms into a ball and rolls to the village) (Emperor GatorMill and Dr. Eggman's minions have surrounded Team Sonic and Team Piraka) Team Sonic, Jackson, Rico, Julie, Scarlet & Fred: (continues fighting back the best they can) Emperor GatorMill: It's over, fools! We have won! Captain Joseph: Not yet GatorMill! Rose! Into position! (Rose charges towards the minions as the Badniks try to shoot her but Rose uses her Time Snare ability to slow down time and dodge all the lasers. Using her scepter she turned one of GatorMill's minions into a goat.) Fred Fox: (noticing this) Victor, we've got poachers! (The Goat begins to charge at the evil minions, knocking them away with a hard head) Mecha Tech: (arrives, sending his Guard Bots to action) (to Eggman & GatorMill) You imbeciles! You call this over & you call this a victory?! (Now angry & got near Eggman's & GatorMill's face) You forgot about Team Koopa you morons! Stop bragging & ANNIHILATE THEM! Dr. Eggman: Ok, ok! Don't get all huffy! (The Guard Bots charges forward & begins their attack on the heroes, while charging them like a herd of angry rhinos.) Captain Joseph: Kernel Corn! Into position! (Kernel Corn then lobs out a smoking hot potato and a butter airstrike came, destroying the Guard Bots) Citron: Allow me to finsh this.(Turns into his ball form and sends the villains out of village, unrolls and turns to the minions who looked frightened and retreated) Tails: Who are these weird plants? Citron: Name's Citron. (Winks) Amy and Sticks: Such a handsome orange. (Faints) Kernel Corn: Kernel Corn, Reporting for duty! Rose: And I'm Rose. Scarlet: Please to meet you. Fred Fox: (is surprised a bit, rubbing his only good left eye) Jackson Piraka: (turns to Joseph & Paul) Question, where did they come from? I think you have something to do with it. Julie Centaur: If you do then how did you bring these plants to life? Captain Joseph: Why Julie, I thought you never asked. Come with us. (At Professor Paul's lab) Professor Paul: This is the Plant Hero Machine! It can turn any normal plant into brave hero from the past, present, and future! Scarlet Skunk & Fred Fox: Cool! Julie Centaur: Hold on, there's always a catch. What is it? Isn't that machine & the existence of the brave hero plants from the past, present & future gonna cause a disturbance in the space time continuum since any normal plant if turns into a hero plant that is from any timeline? Or did you prepare the timeline history that is put in the process of the conversion unit? Knuckles & Fred Fox: Nerd! Julie Centaur: In short, wouldn't the existence of the brave heroes from any timeline cause a ripple in the timeline, Professor Paul? Professor Paul: Don't worry. I'm sure of it. Captain Joseph: (Stares at Rose nervously, and starts to remember his past of the princesses he met.) Professor Paul: Your majesty? Is something wrong? Captain Joseph: No, I'm fine. Jackson Piraka: (noticing Captain Joseph looking at Rose & begins to think) Hmm... Scarlet Skunk: Are you absolutely sure, Joseph? Captain Joseph: (Sweating a bit) Uh, yeah. (At Eggman and GatorMill's Island Fortress) Emperor GatorMill: I still blame you for forgetting about that meddling koopa and his new fighting plants! Dr. Eggman: So what if we forgot about the barbecue breath turtle? (One of the Guard Aligators came to GatorMill and Eggman) Guard Aligator: Emperor, I heared that Professor Paul has created a machine that can turn plants into heroes from the past, present and future. Mecha Tech: (on the monitor from his own Fortress) Doesn't that ripple the space time continuum? (Notices Eggman's & GatorMill's odd looks at him) What? I read. Look, call me a nerd if you want, but still we need strategy! And now I feel like Professor Paul has been mooching off my Elemental Minions plan. How rude! Blaze Fire: (with Mecha Tech & Glacier Ice) Can't we just burn the plants & be done with it? Glacier Ice: Actually, I believe ice is the best solution for it will freeze & cripple the plants to pieces. Mecha Tech: Alright, alright! If we prepare the strategy, will you all calm down? All: We promise. Mecha Tech: Good, now save your batteries & start thinking! (In Captain Joseph's throne room) Captain Joseph: I gotta stop acting like a fool, I know Rose is a nice sorceress but I don't know if she likes pirates like me. I'd better take care of this problem before this gets out of control. (At Tails' Workshop) Captain Joseph: What am I gonna do Tails? It feels like.. I love Rose. "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes